Slendy Jeff and I
by badevilbeans
Summary: When Lauren gets kidnapped by slenderman will a mystery unfold tht tests her mental capacity
1. The Beginning

_I should go to sleep_ I thought to myself. It was 1 in the morning and I had stuff to do later. I knew I had to sleep. I couldn't peel away from creepy pasta. I read the stories and they just kept filling me up with fear. I love it.

I rolled back in my chair. I stretched. I looked towards the window. I thought I saw someone. I rubbed my eyes. I pinned my tangled hair into a bun and laid down. I heard voices. They were out side my window. I stared at the window for 3 minutes and then I saw the figure again. It was fleeing. I sighed. I rolled over to my closet. Then I saw him.

He was tall. Very tall. He was slim and had no face. I stared in awe. I read about him. He was the legend. He was Slenderman. I shook. What was he doing away from the forest. I sat up. The tentacles protruded from his back. I sat up.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it. I know that's what you want." I said. I didn't want to die. I was so scared. He hesitated. I slowly unwrapped myself from my blanket. He stood over me. He just stood there. "If you're not gonna kill me, what do you want?" I asked.

He crouched down. A tentacle pushed my hair out of my face. He had a cut where his mouth was. He opened his mouth. "I'm not sure why I haven't killed you yet." He explained.

I slipped out of bed. "While you figure that out I'm gonna get some tea. Would you like some?" I asked. He didn't answer. I walked to the door and a tentacle wrapped around my leg. I was picked up and thrown onto the bed.

"Stay here." He said. I had no choice. My stomach growled. His tentacle rubbed my stomach. It then shot out the door and into the kitchen. It brought me a cookie. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I quickly ate the cookie.

"I can't leave you here." He stated. I watched as his tentacles caressed my skin. He turned around and began to pack a bag for me. I just sat my bed watching. He tossed the bag at me. "You need to come with me." He said. He sighed. He didn't want me to tag along. I quickly grabbed my jacket and put on a pair of boots. He looked at me and I thought I saw him grin. "Lets go." He said. I held my bag and he grabbed my free arm. I was quickly dragged out of my bedroom window. I watched him. He carried me. It was pitch black outside. I held onto him. The way he held me was making me sleepy. I began to doze off.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a room in a house. The room was dark and the house was loud. I heard crashes and swearing. I sat up. My coat was hung up. My shoes were neatly on the floor next to the bed. I put them on and left the room. I saw many people from creepy pasta. I couldn't find Slenderman. I saw Sally. She tugged at my pants.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Slendy says I'm not supposed to talk to you but who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Lauren. Lauren Childs. Why do you need to know." I replied.

"Because the way he was carrying you made it seem like he liked you. He never carrys anyone like that. Not even me." She responded.

"Oh well maybe he hates me more than everyone else." I laughed.

"Are you hungry Lauren?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." I responded.

I heard a door open and shut. I heard a lot of cursing then foot steps.

"I have to go!" Sally said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I whispered. She hid behind my leg. Slendy was steps away from me.

"Sally, what did I say.!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at her. I insisted on talking to her even though she said she wasn't supposed to." I said. Her grip got tighter around my pants leg.

"Okay. Sally go downstairs." He said. She ran away quickly. "You're only here because I don't know why I didn't kill you. Don't screw this up or I'll get Jeff to do it." I nodded. "Go back to your room while I explain everything to the others."

I ran for my room. There was a bathroom and a closet. I sighed. _I might as well get used to this._ I thought to myself.

I looked in to the dressers. My clothes were there along with some very scandalous outfits. I sighed and sat on my bed. The window was shut and the thick curtains pulled tight over it. _I guess that's for the best._ I slowly stripped. I'd been wearing the same clothes for three days. I needed a shower. I slipped into the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it run down my back. I began to notice blood dripping off my arms. I had many deep cuts. I rinsed them. _Jeff the Killer Must've found me..._ I thought to myself. I listened to the area outside the shower. Jeff hid Sally's doll. Some one drew a face on Slendy. It was a mess. I turned off the water. I found myself staring at my door. As if I was waiting for him. Waiting for Slenderman. I sat on my bed naked for a while until I regained focus. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I pulled up my hood. I looked through my bag on the floor. I found my laptop and my I-Pod on the top. I went on Creepy Pasta. I couldn't stomach the stories. They were all true. I went on Netflix. I looked through all the movies. I couldn't think straight. What did Sally mean by I was "liked" and why would I believe it. I shut my laptop. I then heard a tap on the door. I opened it. Slendy was there.

"Lauren, it's time for dinner." He stated.. "Come downstairs. Don't make eye contact with any one and keep your mouth shut." I followed him. The dinner table was insane. Everyone was yelling and cursing. I saw plates fly across the room, only to be caught and thrown back. Sally was in a corner eating with her doll. I saw Jeff try to stab Ben.

"Lauren, grab a plate and go to your room. It's what's best." Slendy told me. I made a dash for a plate of food. The only one no one touched. I was a second away from grabbing it when some one grabbed my leg. I turned. It was Jeff.

"Jeff, Put. Her. Down." Slender Man said.

"Make. Me." Jeff shouted. Every one got quiet. They watched. Jeff pulled me closer to him. He spun me and held me with a knife to my neck. "What's so special about her?" He asked. He unzipped my sweater. He lifted my shirt and ran his knife across my stomach. I felt the cool blade across my skin. There was no pain. He ran is hand after the blade.

"Such smooth skin. Slendy you pick my meals well." He said. I felt as if Slender Man gritted his teeth.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." He said. "This is your last chance."

"Hmm. I rather keep her." He said laughing. I felt a sharp pain then something cool on my leg. I looked down. His knife was in my leg. I knew Slendy was mad. I took the knife out of my leg.

"Jeff, you have 5 seconds to let me go or I will stab you in the eye." I said calmly.

"Oooooh a little fight in her. I like it." Jeff said. I counted out loud. When I reached 0 I spun, kicked his face and pushed him to the floor. Everyone gasped as I stabbed him in the eye. He pushed me off and sat up. He took the knife out his eye. He laughed.

"Gosh. Slendy this one's a keeper. She knows how to hold her own." Jeff laughed. Everyone stared at me. I realized my hood had fallen. I was normal. I grabbed my food and walked to my room.

* * *

A few hours later I Found that I fell a sleep after my meal. My plate was taken and there was desert by my bed. There was a sorry note next to it. Jeff wrote it. I laughed. If this was going to be my life now I had to get used to it. I just needed a bit of help. I saw a shadow by my door. I stared at it as I dozed off.


	2. A Fight and a Fever

I woke up in a daze. My arms and leg had healed. I groggily rolled out of bed. I showered and changed. My hair was wet when I went into the kitchen. I saw everyone. They stared at me. I realized everyone could see me. They could see I was normal. I grabbed a container of orange juice out the fridge. I was used to living in my room so I was used to carrying food back and forth, but the way they stared. As if I was a meal. I walked quickly. I knew any second some one would try to talk to me but I didn't care.

I slipped into my room. I turned on the light and _he_ was there. Jeff was sitting on my bed going through my laptop. When he saw me it seemed as his smile got even bigger.

"Lauren! Hi." He said.

"Out. Now." I said. I opened the orange juice and drank it.

"Why do you wear that hoodie? You look so cute without it." He asked.

"Because a certain **FUCKWAD **cut my arms up." I replied. I sat on my bed next to him. He looked at me. He put away my laptop and looked my bed. Before I could realize it he was pulling off my hoodie. "JEFF STOP!" I shouted. He stripped me. I scrambled to the edge of my bed trying to escape.

"Not today." He growled. He pounced on me. He quickly stripped and dragged me to the center of the bed. I tried to call for help from the others but he covered my mouth.

He began to play with my boobs. I whined. It felt so good but was so wrong. His hands felt their way down my body. I zoned out. _Why would he want me?_ I wondered. He started to rub my clit. I groaned and tried to push him away. It was pointless. I stopped fighting and cried a little. I've read stuff like this online. I read fan fiction like this. I _**write **_fan fiction like this. I just never thought it would happen. He began to eat me. I then heard the door hit the floor. It was my savior. It was Slendy.

"Away. NOW!" He said in his static voice.

Jeff sat up. "Or what?" Jeff asked.

I crawled away dressing myself. I hid as the tendrils crept from behind Slendy. Jeff pulled a knife. I peeked up from behind the bed. They were both pissed. I felt it. The pressure. Jeff then charged at Slendy. I watched as he was flung across the room. Slender Man then charged and was cut. He began to bleed. I then ducked. I was scared. They were fighting because of me. What if they try to fight me? I rocked back and forth. I then realized that knives were flying.

He had more than one knife. I hid in a corner. Knifes flew. I heard them. I refused to look.

I slowly sang to myself. The fighting slowed down as they realized I was still in the room. It completely stopped but I was still singing and rocking myself.

"Lauren, I'm sorry we had to fight." Slender said. "It's just I don't want you near him. He will hurt you, and I don't want that." He said.

Jeff laughed. "I honestly don't give two fucks. If you get hurt it's cause you couldn't take care of yourself. If you come here then you should know how to fucking take care of yourself! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GET HURT! I can. It;s possible. But only if **I **own you. Me. I WANNA OWN YOU!"He shouted. He was unbalanced. "And I will own you. Even If I have to pry you from Slendy's _cold** dead**_**_ HANDS!_"**

He threw a knife. Slendy just deflected it. I calculated the angle in under half a second. 53˚. I calculated my position in reference to the blade. 56˚. Oh god. The knife. It hit my hand. Then I looked again. It wasn't one knife. It was five. All of them hit different parts of my arm. I screamed. For a split second it hurt. Then I shut up. I removed all the knives at once. I threw them I measured my angles as they flew. 45˚ 67˚ 84˚ 32˚ and 73˚ all hitting a target at 87˚. They all hit. Jeff fell back. Slender stared at me. I held my arm. My eye twitched as I smiled. It stopped twitching and I looked at Slender. I blushed and I walked up to him. I hugged him. My mind wandered to all those hours on creepy pasta. All those stories. I felt his arms wrap around me. Then his tentacles.

"I should of never brought you here. Lauren. Laura. La. L. Lilith. My sweet Lilith." Slender said. I pulled away. I stared at him.

"Are you making a bible reference with me." I laughed.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Ha!" I laughed. I kept laughing. I fell in his arms. "I need a nap." I said. "JEFF GET OUT!" I shouted. He grumbled and threw another knife at me. I caught it and threw it back.

"I'll leave you." Slender said and he laid me down. I blacked out before he got to the door.

* * *

I woke up in a daze. My arm had healed. I groggily rolled out of bed. My hair stuck to the back of my neck. I nearly fell down the stairs as I walked ti the kitchen. I saw Masky making breakfast and I put my head on the table. All I had yesterday was Orange Juice. I was starving.

"Miss Childs, are you hungry?" Masky asked.

"No, but thank you for being concerned."

Jeff and Slendy walked into the room. "Lauren you need to eat." Slender explained.

"I don't want to." I said. The bacon smelled so good. I laid down on the couch. I was very hot and everything stuck to me. Slender walked in and shoved a thermometer in my mouth. He waited. It began to beep. I was too tired to check what it said. I looked at my saviors expressionless face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"RAY!" He yelled. The blonde walked in. Her blood stained hair was beautiful.

"Yes Slender?" She asked.

"I think Lauren is sick. She has a 112.9˚ fever. Can you **_please_ **help." His static voice cracked.

"Alright." She said as she walked over to me. She patted my neck. i yelped. It hurt. She put a cold compress on my head. It quickly heated. "Slender she has a rare virus. She is over heating, but you can col her down. Just use your tentacles to cool off. They are lower then your body's normal temperature. It should cool her off. I'm going to get her so medicine."

"Thank you." He said quietly and she ran out.

I watched as his tentacles slithered towards me. They wrapped around me and I felt much better.

"Slendy..." I started.

"What..."

"Can I rest? Will you keep Jeff away?"

"Yes. Relax. No one will bother you Lauren." His tendrils opened up and then wrapped again but as a ball. I was safe. I dozed off. I heard the faintest voice in the back of my head. _Go to Sleep._


	3. Bound to happen

I woke up. It was dark. I sat up and remembered I was still in the cocoon. It was hot. I struggled to breathe and the tentacles making up my fortress dispersed.

"Lauren. Are you okay?" Slender asked. I coughed instead of answering. "Don't worry. I have medicine for you." He spoon fed me a grey liquid. It tasted so good. I reached for the bottle. He handed it to me and I drank it. "Good. Now rest." He said. He tried to wrap me up. I fought him off. I found my sweat shirt. I put it on and then I put on my shoes.

"Lauren where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." I said and I left. The autumn air hit my face. I walked through the woods. It was a very gloomy day. I saw walked to a cliff and watched little kids run through the dense forests. I listened as their mothers called them and they left. Thy worry in the parents eyes. I sighed. Thats when I saw Jeff. He was in a tree watching them.

I sighed. Let him do what he wants. I walked away. I sat by a rock. I looked in a tree to see the birds. Then I saw him. Jeff. He jumped down.

"Why aren't you in the house?" He asked.

"Because fuck you thats why." I responded.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"ASAP."

"Atta girl."

He sat next to me. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Always." I responded.

He pulled a bag of chips out of his pocket. "I stole it from those kids..." He said. I opened the bag. I almost never ate chips but they smelled so good. I ate them in a blink of an eye. I leaned on his shoulder. He tensed up for a second. He held me close and we watched the leaves fall.

"Jeff... why do you kill people?" I asked.

His eyes grew with shock at my question. " Because it's fun. The way the knife enters the flesh. The patterns the blood makes at it spirals out. There is not other feeling like it." He paused. "Except maybe sex. But I wouldn't know that..."

"So you haven't had sex before?"

"No... I sound like a dweeb now, don't I?"

"No. You don't sound like a dweeb. I haven't either. It just seems like such a hassle." I laughed.

"You're so innocent... it's adorable."

"Being called adorable by a serial killer. That's a new one." I joked.

"Oh... well I'm a serial killer not a liar..." He laughed.

"Hmm... do you like me?" I asked.

"Yes..." He replied.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" I asked.

"Bitch I might be."

"Well then." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"How do you have such precision while throwing stuff?" He asked after a while.

"I see the world like a math problem sometimes... I can calculate a moment in life and act accordingly. This is why everyone in my school hated me." I responded.

"Jealousy?"

"Perhaps."

"Well I think it's fucking awesome."

"That's a first."

I heard a twig snap. 8 yards away. 47˚. 150 lbs of pressure. Most likely well-worn dress shoes. Definitely Slendy.

"Jeff... Slendy is coming." I whispered.

"Don't worry. He won't get jealous." He reassured me. He stroked my hair. Slendy was walking slowly. I only heard him every 5 minutes. I began to drift off to sleep in Jeffs arms. I felt his heart speed up then slow again. It lulled me. I then felt myself being tossed across the forest.

* * *

As I felt my body hit the ground I noticed Jeff in a tree with my jacket in his hand. He was positioned as if he had just tossed something light. He threw me.

"Jeff! What the hell!" I shouted.

"Piss off bitch!" He ran away, darting from tree to tree. My body ached. I noticed my leg was bent in the wrong dicretion and my arm had something poking out of it, most likely a bone. I was badly damaged. Slendy then scooped me up. He carried me back to the house.

"Slendy..." I started.

"Yes Lauren?"

"Have you figured out why you haven't killed me yet?" I asked.

"No. I haven't. I just don't want to kill you as far as I'm concerned." He replied. As he spoke I felt my arm move. It didn't hurt as it moved. It hurt less and I realized the bone was moving back into place. my leg slowly twisted the right way. My aches disappeared. I held on to Slendy out of fear of what my body was doing. He looked at me and held me tightly in return.

When I got back to the house, Jeff was sleeping on the couch. Slendy carried me to my room.

"You're arm isn't quite ready to do work, is it?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I responded.

"I just did." He responded. "You need to change." He walked up to me and began to tug as my sweatshirt.

"Why do I need to change?" I asked.

"Because your clothes are dirty. That's why." He finally removed my sweatshirt then slipped off my top.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Relax. You just need to change. And might I ask how you got barbeque sauce on your bra?"

"I think ribs taste better when I'm topless..."

"Then you need to change your bra too..." He said as he unhooked my bra.

"NO!" I yelled but he had already flung it across the room.

He paused for a moment. I could feel him staring at my chest.

"Um..." He started. "Bewbs."

"Hey!" I shouted as I threw pillows at his facelessness. I covered myself. "Just get my clothes!"

He searched my drawers. "You have no clean clothes."

"WHAT! HOW?" I was upset.

"A lot has happened. Puke. Blood. Dirt. Anyway gimme your pants and er… panties… so they can be washed."

I pulled them off and he walked away. 5 minutes later he came back.

"They're in the wash."

I was under my covers. He pulled off my blanket.

"HEY! I'M NAKED! WHY?" I yelled.

He sat next to me. "Lauren I know why I didn't kill you."

I got quiet.

"Lauren, I didn't kill you because I actually like you. You're just so amazing." I was shocked. "Lauren, I want to have sex with you. Is that okay?"

I blushed and nodded. The very moment I nodded He pushed me backwards on on my bed and toyed with my boobs. I felt an arm slip lower and a finger slip in me. Such a long finger. Then another finger slipped in too. He kissed me and a tendril slipped in my mouth when he pulled away. His fingers began to bend in me hitting the spot and I moaned. I felt more tendrils warm around my legs and pull me up. They held me above the bed and I felt a lick between the lady part lips. A looong tongue. His tongue swirled around my clit then licked down and entered me. His tongue then replace his fingers which had been shoved into my anus at some point. It felt so nice. Every movement he made pleasured me. His tendril left my mouth, making my moans sounder clearer and he pulled his fingers out of my asshole. I felt the tendril slip in and move and that caused me so much pleasure. His tongue left me and then he rammed into me.

"Slendy! That hurt!" I shouted.

"Hush." He simply said and then he began to rock his hips back and forth. Every thrust was a new pain. Every time he sped up so did my heart beat.

"OH SLENDY!" I shouted. I could tell he would've grinned at my cry of pleasure. He had no pace put every movement was perfection. He was all over the place but at the same time he knew what he was doing. I felt amazing. I drifted off and I began to shriek in delight. Then before I knew it I had orgasmed. I wasn't expecting it. he then held me close and put in extra work which made me loose my voice. Then I felt him cum in me. It was so warm and it filled me up.

We were both panting as he laid me on my bed and tucked me in.

"Your sheets aren't dirty. Just thought you should know. That's why you were in the air. I don't want you sleeping naked on dirty sheets." He quickly stated. He laid next to me and cuddled me as I drifted to sleep. He even technically sang me a lullaby. It was so peaceful. Sleep was inevitable.


End file.
